Welcome to the Addams' Family
by LBStar
Summary: Female Harry. An ancient marriage contract is activated and Kali Potter and Remus Lupin are forced to marry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **A/N: First I would like to say that I am sorry that it has took so long for me to upload this but my tablet that I do these stories on has been acting up so I have to write at school. It gets difficult at times but it's all I have right now.**_

 _ **I own nothing just getting that out of the way before I forget.**_

Almost several centuries ago, in Britain, especially the magical part of it at least, alliances between two houses are usually done through marriages of heirs and heiresses. And that is exactly what the Potter Family and Lupin family did. They formed an alliance with the promise of the first heiress of the Potter family to be wed to the heir of the Lupin family. They would have to marry before the fifteenth birthday of the heiress or the heir would lose his magic and the heiress loses both both her magic and her life.

But since the Potter family is well known to only produce male heirs, it would be some centuries before the marriage contract comes into play. And by that time, it was completely forgotten. Until a goblin finds it on his desk and sends a copy of the contract to one Remus Lupin and one Kali Potter.

Kali Potter is fourteen years old, but she was only two months away from her fifteenth birthday. She just finished another year at Salem, the School of Magic. That's right; Kali is a witch and a powerful one at that. Her hair was midnight black and always in a braid. Her skin is very pale almost like a vampire's. She stood at five feet and four inches, But she has several very interesting features; one was a scar on the left side of her forehead that is in the shape of a lightning bolt. The other interesting feature is her eyes; they are bright emerald green with slits for pupils like a cat. It gave her an exotic look that makes heads turn. Kali had gained that feature she an older student at Salem was brewing an Animagus potion and he added the wrong ingredient causing it to explode when she was sitting close to it, studying. It turned out that her Animagus form was a shadow leopard.

Anyways, Kali loves to wear corsets in dark colors; she loves to feel the tightness of them and it also allows her to show off her already impressive bust, which allows her to look older than fourteen.

Kali lives with her Nana, after the Dursley's died in a car crash. A very lame way to die, if you asked her because it was a quick death. Nana and Kali lives in a shop that sold anything really that was magic related. In fact, if the shop was in Britain, the whole place would be considered illegal and a team of Unspeakables would be swarming the place, but in America, the only types of magic that was forbidden was the ones that went against nature itself and considered a sin of nature like splitting your soul into pieces. And if you want to perform a ritual that calls for a human sacrifice, there were a couple of things that needed to be followed. First the ritual can't effect the population. Second, you need a permit from the government giving them permission to perform the ritual. Third, the human sacrifice had to be someone from a prison and on death row. These rules have to be followed, unless you are part of the Addams family of course.

Another thing that America is different from its British counterparts is that the students start their schooling on Salem at the age of six, instead of eleven. It was based off of the non-maigcal schools and even they have magical colleges as well.

Nana, like Grandmamma, has been living for centuries and also Nana is an Addams and started the Evans family that moved to England a long time ago. Nana stood at four foot and five inches and basically looks like a living skeleton. So because of Nana, Kali was very close to the Addams and learned all about the darkest of magic and blood magic. But she even learned light magic as well. She even considers Morticia and Gomez as parents. There have been many theories and guesses in the family to why Nana and Grandmamma never die. Because when an Addams dies they become a Grim Reaper. But the real reason for this is because death fears what they will do in the afterlife, so it believes it's for the best that they keep living and out of his hair.

If you asked someone from the magical part of Britain about the Addams family, they would say that the Addams family is one of the darkest, ruthless, and bloodthirsty family that not even the Dark Lord would dare cross or even try to anger.

But if there were some things that is not known about the Addams family. Family is extremely important and should be protected. Besides only family member can threaten and or kill other family members. Another thing one must keep themselves pure until their first marriage, and if the spouse dies, then they can do what they want. Also children are very precious and treasured. And there is also a balance in everything.

 _ **A/N: Again sorry it's so late I finished this at 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **period.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kali Potter woke up to a tapping on her window. Her brow furrowed. _'What is that noise?'_ Kali thought as she forced her eyes open. There at her window she saw that an owl was peeking at the window with a letter tied to its leg. She groaned before forcing herself out of her bed of nails.

Once she finally let the bird in she snatched the letter from the bird. She read through it. Once. Twice. Thrice. She blinked before walking out to the living room where Nana had her cauldron out ready to brew a potion the shop was low on. "Nana you might want to hold off on that." Kali said simply.

Nana's brow furrowed in confusion. "What is it child?" She asked concern laced heavily in the ancient woman's voice through the rough gravely sound from many _many_ years of use. "We might want to head to Gomez and Morticia's place first Nana." Kali said not really wanting to say this twice. Nana nodded before grabbing her cloak.

"Ah Prima, Nana. Welcome, come on in." Gomez said as he saw who was at the door his cigar hanging from his mouth. The two women walked into the house without a word. "What can I do for you ladies?" Gomez asked as they reached the living room of his home. Morticia off to the side working on a new painting. And Grandmamma was in the corner reading a potions book. A rather dark potions book.

"I got some shocking news today Gomez that the family should know. I haven't told Nana yet I really only want to say it once. Call Wednesday and Pugsley as well as Fester please." Kali said as she sat down and put her head into her hands. Gomez nodded only having not seen the girl like this before.

As soon as everyone was seated around the living room Kali sighed. "I am to be married. And it has to be in two months before my birthday or I die." Kali said simply not looking at any of her family. Still trying to process the fact she is to marry a man she has never met. "WHAT?!" Gomez yelled jumping to his feet his cigar not on the floor.

"I got a letter from England this morning. It contained a copy of a marriage contract written centuries ago. From the Potter Family, in Britain, it said the heir to the Lupin family and I are to marry by my fifteenth birthday or the heir to the family would lose his magic and I would lose both my magic and life. The Goblin that sent the copy of the contract even apologized that I wasn't informed sooner but it just appeared on his desk he sent it out just as soon as he could." Kali said after taking a deep breath. Gomez slumped down onto the couch next to his wife once more he couldn't believe his young cousin would be married at the age she was about to be. He always thought that she would bring a date over to his house to meet her could cousin Gomez before she introduced him to Nana and he would walk her down to Isle after years of dating and she was out of school.

"Do you at least know the lad's name?" Gomez asked hoping to god or whoever was out there that she would at least get to know her bethroth's name. Kali nodded. "The letter side it was Remus John Lupin he is actually my father, James's, age. They were best friends in school. It also stated that I should be aware that Remus is a Lycan. Not that that matters we've had plenty of those in the family." Kali said for the first time looking up at Gomez and Morticia.

"Well we might as well head over to England and find this Remus Lupin and get you two married in two months time." Morticia spoke for the first time since going to retrieve the rest of the family. "Morticia I don't think we have to do that. I can feel it he is coming here. Using a very old spell I can feel its power around Kali." Grandmamma said as she sat in a chair near Wednesday. Morticia nodded. "I'll get a few rooms ready I think the new couple should stay close." Morticia said looking over to Nana to agree. At the nod of the old woman's head Morticia left the room.

Remus Lupin got off his plane having got his copy of the contract long before Kali as he had lived in England. He looked around the airport before walking off in the direction of the place he could feel his best friends' daughter. Still in shock that he would have to marry the girl. He was there at her birth for Merlin's sake. A lass that didn't matter he would marry the girl after all she was all that was left of James and Lilly if marrying her was the only way she stayed safe and alive was to marry the girl he would. He owed it to James and to Lilly.

He slowly approached the Addams's House nervous not knowing if they received a copy of the contract yet or not. He had brought his with him just in case just to prove he wasn't some creepy old man. "He walked up to the house and knocked. He waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

He didn't have to wait long as a man in a pan suit opened the door a cigar hanging from his lips. "Can I help you good man?" He asked the voice was slightly strained to sound upbeat. "Yes may I please come in sir?" Remus asked the man nodded before holding out his hand and with a forced smile on his face he introduced himself. "Gomez Addams at your service. And you are good sir?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Addams." Remus said shaking Gomez's hand. "None of that Mr. Addams stuff after all we will be family in two months' time. Come your betrothed is here and has just informed us of this fact." Gomez said his voice slightly less strained. His smile though was still forced to remain on his face.

Remus followed Gomez through the house. "I like the decor Gomez." Remus commented to his host. "Thank you my good man. My wife and I decorated it ourselves." Gomez replied as they entered the living room. "Kali your betrothed is here." Gomez said in a soft voice as he approached the teenage girl sat on the couch head in her hands once more.

"Thank you cousin." Kali mumbled as she stood up. "Kali Potter though I guess you knew that right Remus." She commented as she held out her hand. Remus nodded before an explosion was heard throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gomez and Kali laughed as Remus looked worried. "Fester the old man must be at his usual games again." Gomez laughed out. Remus looked a little less nervous. "My family is a strange one to anyone's standerds, Remus." Kali told him as she sat back down. "Some of my family members like Grandmamma and Nana have been alive so long that we are starting to think that death is scared of the old Girls." Gomez said with a smile. "And Fester or Uncle Fester as we call him can live through any explosion I have ever seen. Actually other then old age I don't think I have see any family member be killed besides those who married into the family with no warning of what we do for fun." Kali said looking as though she was in deep thought.

Remus tensed looking around nervously before taking a deep breath. "I have to tell you something if we have to marry." He started. "I'm a werewolf." He said thinking it was better to say it then to beat around the bush. "We know the Goblins warned us but really we have had a few of those in the family before so we don't worry about it that much besides Nana came up with a potion to help the Werewolves of our family have control in wolf form and human so when the marrage is complete you will have complete control, Remus." Kali said looking to her betrothed for the first real time.

Remus starred at the at the girl before him with hope in his eyes. When he saw a couldren in the corner of the room he saw a deep blood red potion being brewed and couldn't help but hope that was the potion that would give him control on the nights of the full moon. Kali saw where he was looking and just nodded her head. Remus smiled for the first time since the Halloween night when his best friend was killed. He looked at Kali almost asking with just a look to have promission to give her a hug. Kali nodded looking happy that she could make her betrothed smile. Remus rushed foreward and engolfed Kali in a hug swinging her around in a circle. He placed her back down on the ground but didn't let go for a second or two enough time for Kali to hug him back before she wanted to be let go of. Remus pulled back and smiled at Kali.

"Well that was right smashing." Gomez said from where he was now seated in his chair. He had a cigar trapped between his molers once more. "Why don't you go and rest from your trip Kali can show you where to go." Gomez suggested Kali could see that his teeth were clenching the cigar in his teeth. Kali nodded before leading Remus through the house. "You will have to excuse my family they can be rather protective of me. They lost my mother to your wizarding world. They were nervous to send me to Salam every year." Kali said not really looking at Remus. Remus looked down at Kali in shock. "Family is a big thing for you guys, huh?" Remus said with a smile. "Yes you could say that. We have get togethers with everyone all the time." Kali said with a small smile finally looking up to her betrothed once more.

Kali had a faint half-flush that Remus found most amusing. The girl had once been a baby in his arms but she was ripped from him before she even turned two years old. His brother killed his other brother imprisioned for betraying James. Now here she was again though with a twist he never thought could be true until it was thrown at him like an Armerican Football.

Remus hugged the young girl into his side laughing. "I look forward to the next one." He said with a smile. Kali mumbled something he couldn't hear. "Could you repeat that a little louder?" Remus asked with a raised eye brow. "The next one is the wedding." Kali whispered just loud enough for Remus to hear. Remus's eyes widened before he nodded. "Okay well unfortunatly you won't be able to meet any of my family they all passed on." Remus said with a sad smile. Kali nodded laying her head against his side as they walked.

"This is your room Morticia, Gomez's wife set it up as soon as we found out you were coming from Grandmamma." Kali said opening a door one over from the very end of the hall. "The one right next door is mine I use it when I spend nights here." Kali explained gestering to the room at the very end of the hall when Remus looked at her questioningly. "Morticia did that so we could stay close before the wedding. Get to know each other." Kali said as she leaned against his doorway as Remus wondered around his room. 


	4. Important Please read

A/N: Hey guys I know I haven t posted something for a lot of my stories for so long. I have had a major case of writer s block for most of my stories. I m not abandoning them nor have I forgotten about any of my previous stories with the new additions. I m sad to say that updating will not become any more regular. I have just started my Freshman year of college. With classes starting on Monday things are about to get very busy for me. I will update as much as possible. If anyone would like to try their hand at writing my stories where they think they should be taken I want to see that think of it like a challenge if you want. I love reading those types of stories, and I love when people will PM me their thoughts on what s going to happen.

Again, I am not abandoning any of my stories but I want to see if you write a story inspired by mine. Or even with what I have rewrite events how you would have done them. Like with the Warrior maybe they give things a shot sooner than I did or Melinda is a student just like Bloom maybe she goes to RF instead of Alfea. All I ask is that if you do use my stories to help with your own wither getting started or building on what is all-ready there, is that you message me the story title. I want to see what you can write. Also, don t take the whole thing as the first chapters maybe a few but not all of them please. 


End file.
